I Want To Tear You Apart
by TheyAteMyTailor
Summary: Since I had come from Seireitei to Karakura Town, she had not left my mind, and when it all became too much, she did the stupidest thing she could have done. She followed me. *PLOTLESS PRON*


_Hi there! So, lately I've been pretty obsessed by Bleach, which surprises me the most. And with my addiction of gingers, Renji kinda got stuck in my head. Basically, this is set when Renji, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, etc. are at Ichigo's school, and the girl is... A random OC I created for this. Aaaaaaaand, this was inspired by ''_Tear You Apart - She Wants Revenge_''. _

_Also, don't hate me for the crappy lemon. I'm still not used to write lemons at the third person, sorry :P_

_Well, then, enjoy.  
><em>

He looked at her and rubbed his face, this was wrong, he couldn't do it. He watched her laughed happily with her friends, he remained at his desk and said nothing. She turned around and saw him, she flashed at smile, he groaned and looked away, she had no idea what she was doing to him. She looked down and bit her lower lip worryingly.

It's just a little crush, he kept repeating to himself, it'll go away. Truth is, since he had come here, it hadn't gone away. The way her lips extended perfectly to show flawless white teeth, the way her soft purple hair danced against her back whenever she walked away, the way he could see her breasts bounce off whenever she would jump of delight.

He pushed the thoughts away, he couldn't think about this, it was wrong. He roughly pushed his desk, making her friends jump, and he left the class without a last glance. She got up and followed him, he was against the wall, his fists clenched into balls and hitting on the brick; she sneaked behind him and grabbed his hand when he tried to hit the wall again.

His head shot up, he could feel her breath in his neck, he could smell the vanilla smell from her hair, why had she followed him? He snatched his hands away from her and tried to walk away but she grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. She is strong, he noted.

-What's wrong?

-Nothing, he lied.

-Don't lie to me.

She got even closer to him and he snapped a ''_fuck_'' under his breath, he turned his head away and she whispered in his ear…

-What did I do… ?

It was too late, he snapped. This time, it was him who grabbed her shoulders and roughly pushed her against the wall, his hands then left to grab her hips bruisingly and his mouth ravished hers. She moaned, she was melting into his touch; she untied his hair and ran her hands through it. One of his hands vanished from her hip to discover the milky skin underneath her shirt, the skin he had been dreaming of for the past months.

He grabbed her breast, making her gasp and allowing him to savour her mouth with his tongue, she tried to get even closer to him and tried to connect with him even more. When he let go of her mouth because of the lack of oxygen, she whispered, still not trusting her voice…

-Let's take this somewhere else…

He brought her to the bathroom and locked the door, he made her sat on the counter and roughly opened her blouse, showing her perfect chest. He attacked her neck with his mouth and undid her bra with one hand. It fell to the floor and he toyed one of her nipple between his fingers, she arched her back and moaned.

She tugged on his shirt, indicating her need. He removed it and dropped it to the floor, joining her bra. She left the counter and dropped to her knees, she unbuckled his belt and whacked his pants and boxer the floor, freeing his throbbing erection. He groaned when the fresh air met his finally uncovered member, she licked her lips and put it all the way into her mouth. He threw his head back and grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to go faster. He lost all control and finally released himself in her mouth.

She swallowed hungrily and he pushed her roughly back against the counter, he brusquely whacked her skirt and underwear down, he slapped her ass cheek once and she clenched the edge of the counter. He bit the back of her neck as he inserted two fingers inside of her, she moaned and tried to get more of him. He put his head on her shoulder and whispered harshly in her ear…

-Look at your face in the mirror…

She covered her face with her hair and he grabbed her chin with his hand which wasn't inside of her, he brought her head straight, and she was herself, her face flushed, her mouth half-open with drool and semen escaping from the side, her golden eyes full of lust.

She moaned in surprise when he trusted two other fingers inside of her and started pumping. She needed him, she needed to be one with him, she stared at his eyes in the mirror, he continued working his fingers inside of her until she came, soaking his fingers with her juice.

He brought his hand to his mouth and tasted her, she jerked her hips towards him, trying to make him understand what she wanted. He grabbed his hardening manhood and trusted inside of her quickly, he grabbed her hair and tilted her head back, he groaned her name and bit whatever skin he was able to reach.

-You… You're what's… Wrong… You're making… Me… Crazy… he snapped between each trust. I'm… Obsessed…

He let go of her hair and grabbed her hips, bringing her against the wall, she grabbed his shoulder and cried out when he bit her breast enough to make it bleed.

-You should… Have told… Me… Sooner…

He shut her up by roughly kissing her, and the only sound for a couple minutes was the sound of skin slapping against each other and her back rocking against the wall.

She screamed out his name when she felt his seed fill her, she hit her head against the wall and scratched his shoulders deeply. He put her back on the floor and slowly kissed her, this time full of love instead of animalistic lust.


End file.
